


Crossed Purposes

by Muccamukk



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix, The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: Irene ends up in the wrong library.





	Crossed Purposes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



"Damn Kai," Irene muttered, trudging up the great curving tunnel. The treacle-thick chaos of this world made her brand burn across her back. She was going to need _a lot_ of books to force a door back to the Library.

Books, which were the one thing she hadn't found in abundance in this maze.

The dog loping around the curve brought Irene up short. It was lanky and strong, and its teeth gleamed as its lips curled back.

"You perceive that I am a friend," Irene told it in the Language.

"I do no such thing," the dog answered.

"Damn."


End file.
